Early Sunsets
by aedy
Summary: Puck is a slayer and Kurt it's his prey, if only he'd have listened to his instincts.


A/N: Inspired by My Chemical Romance's _Early Sunsets over Monroeville_.

* * *

><p>They meet over Summer break when Puck is wandering around the park at midnight, a bottle of beer in one hand and a spike in the other. When he hears the sounds of feet approaching, he hides the hand that is holding the weapon and turns around with that easy smile that will make him look like just another teenager caught up in his own angst.<p>

It could be a night guard patrolling the park or since they're in Lima, it's more probable that it will be a vampire, either case, he can't let the spike be seen.

His eyes fall on a boy who looks about Puck's age, he looks a bit out of it and keeps shaking his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Under the streetlights the boy looks pale and Puck unconsciously tightens his hold around his weapon. Then the boy looks up, his face relaxing into relief when he spots Puck.

"Thank God I found someone," he says and takes a few steps forward. "I just moved here and I'm lost. I've been wandering around for the last hour."

Puck raises an eyebrow because that sounds too much like a cover story. "Where do you live?" he asks all the same.

"Near the high school."

"You're pretty far away then."

"I know. I was supposed to meet with a boy but he stood me up and I didn't want to go home right away," he laughs at himself and takes another step forward. "I must have turned to the wrong street at one point."

There's something about the guy that makes Puck's instinct scream at him to take his spike and drive it right through the guy's heart, but there's also something blocking him. "What if I'm a bad guy and you end up dead?" Puck asks.

The guy laughs and shakes his head. "I can look after himself."

Another bell goes off inside Puck's mind but he kicks it into silence. Slowly, he puts the spike in the back of the waistline of his jeans so his jacket will cover it and then takes a big gulp of the beer he's holding just to put on a show because it's not even real beer.

"Let's go," he says, and waits for the guy to reach him before turning around and start walking. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Kurt," he answers, extending his hand. Puck notices that it's warm and mentally exhales in relief forgetting about his Watcher always repeating him that cold bodies don't mean a thing because right after a feed vampires won't be cold.

"I'm Puck," he says, and can't help his eyes from falling to Kurt's lips when the boy licks them slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Puck."

* * *

><p>Puck keeps seeing Kurt over the last two weeks of Summer break. Kurt asks him his number because he really doesn't have any friends in town and Puck can't find a good reason to refuse, doesn't really want to find one, so they meet and if the fact that it's always after sunset it's strange, Puck doesn't really think about it.<p>

When school starts again and Puck asks Kurt why he's not attending McKinley, Kurt vaguely talks about having a tutor, about his father not wanting him to attend a public school. Puck has seen Kurt's house, has met Kurt's father, so he just nods and changes the subject.

Puck meets with Kurt even when he's supposed to be patrolling the park and the cemetery, makes up excuses about loving to walk in the dark, about how it helps him to sleep and sometimes it looks like Kurt knows that he's lying, but he never mentions it and so they keep carrying on.

The first time they kiss it's right after Kurt almost gets killed. Puck doesn't even know he wants to kiss him until he sees Kurt kick the vampire's ass faster than Puck would have been able to. When Kurt asks him if he's okay, Puck just surges forward grabbing Kurt's face between his hands and kissing him. Kurt pulls away almost instantly murmuring an apology about how he can't and for the first time Puck remembers that he doesn't even know if Kurt likes boys. He had just assumed that the boy that had stood Kurt up was a boyfriend, but he should know better than to make assumptions.

He asks Kurt where he has learned to move like that or why he didn't freak out. Kurt laughs. "I used to be an athlete and I've always believed in Supernatural stuff."

Puck says, "You wouldn't believe what's out there," before he can't stop himself.

Kurt looks at him frowning for a moment and then it looks like recognition suddenly falls on him. He opens his mouth uselessly and then shakes his head. "I have to go," he hastily says and then turns around and walks away before Puck can stop him.

* * *

><p>There are times when he thinks Kurt is just a fragment of his imagination, just an imagine conjured up by his loneliness because he's so cut out of Puck's normal life that it's hard to believe that he's part of Puck's life at all.<p>

When they see each other again Puck apologies for kissing him and for making things awkward but Kurt acts as if nothing ever happened and Puck goes along with it.

"I can't really hang out with you anymore, Puck," Kurt says later that night. Dawn is looming over Lima and Kurt looks as if he has more important thing to do than sit on an old swing with Puck and Puck wonders why Kurt's father lets him stay out so late.

"Isn't your father going to ask you where you are? Isn't he going to worry?" He asks, ignoring Kurt's words.

Kurt looks startled, his eyes are a pale shade of blue when they meet Puck's. "He... I told you, I can look after myself."

"Kurt..."

"I can't see you anymore," he says with finality. He stands up from the swing and starts to walk away but Puck follows him, his hand closing around Kurt's wrist and tagging him back until his back is resting against Puck's chest.

"I like you," he whispers, his mind not registering the fact that he can't feel Kurt's chest expanding with breaths. "What did I do?"

Kurt laughs hollowly and he shakes his head. "You didn't do anything."

"Then don't leave." Puck hides his head against Kurt's neck and takes a deep breath a moment before his lips leave a kiss right behind Kurt's ear. "Don't."

When Kurt turns around in his arms, he looks resigned and there's a deep sadness at the bottom of his eyes, but then he tilts his head to the side and his lips find Puck's and Puck forgets to ask what's wrong.

* * *

><p>Puck has long since learned that things for him are never easy. He falls in love with Kurt, it's not something he can't help, he doesn't even try to resist. He lets Kurt's touches compel him, feels Kurt's kisses as whispers right next to his heart. And then one night he lets Kurt take the lead, and when he feels Kurt's thrusts speed up, their release approaching, he throws his head back exposing his neck and feels sharp pain shooting through him starting from where his neck and shoulder meet and mingling with the ecstasy that follows right after.<p>

He feels Kurt's lips still latched on his neck, and the moment he's lucid enough to understand what's happening, he feels the instinct to push Kurt away and reach in his jacket for his spike but before he can act upon it, Kurt is pulling away, his hand furiously wiping at his mouth. He's standing on the other side of the room faster than Puck's eyes can follow him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Kurt keeps repeating, his back to the bed where Puck is still naked, blinking slowly.

Puck raises a hand to his neck and when he pulls it up to his eyes, watches the blood stain his fingers. "You bit me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..." Kurt shakes his head and starts gathering his clothes as if he's forgetting that this is his home and Puck is the one who should be leaving. "I couldn't control myself and..."

"You are a fucking vampire," Puck yells and he's as much mad at Kurt for not saying it as he's at himself because he had known all along. Quickly, he gets out of bed and pulls on his jeans. "A fucking monster," he says, and waits for Kurt to start crying but next thing he knows he's being pushed up against the wall and Kurt's arm is pressed against Puck's throat hard enough to raise him a few inches from the ground.

"I am what I am and you knew it. You're a slayer." Kurt's eyes, black now, narrow. "What? You're upset that you let a vampire fuck you?" Then the anger fades away into disgust. He pulls away and Puck crumbles to the floor, coughing and massaging his throat. "Get out of my sight," he orders and any other time Puck would have killed the monster standing in front of him, but this is still Kurt.

He gets up from the floor and gathers his things as quickly as he can feeling Kurt's gaze following him around. He slams the door shut behind him as if he's trying to have the last word.

* * *

><p>Puck doesn't see him again for a month. His Watcher tells him that he's not focusing enough because the murders are increasing and he should work harder.<p>

"It's just been a bad month," he says.

"It has been going on for a lot longer," Emma tells him. She sits on the edge of her desk and stares at him with her big brown eyes. "Started on the last few weeks of Summer."

Puck looks at her at that and he can feel fear starting to spread inside him. "When exactly?"

"When you started talking about that boy. Kurt, was it?"

He nods distractedly and doesn't know he's going to lie until the words, "He's not a vampire, I checked," are out.

"Puck, are you sure?"

"Positive." He gets up from his seat and walks out of Emma's office before she can ask any more questions or realize that he's lying.

That night he doesn't go to the park like he's supposed to, he goes to Kurt's house instead and waits until Kurt walks out to approach him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, his voice cold.

"You need to leave town, you and your father. You haven't been careful enough."

Kurt raises his gaze and his eyes meet Puck's, looking confused more than worried. "Why are you telling me?"

Puck gets his spike out of the sleeve of his jacket and twirls it in his hands. "I've been thinking about killing you for the last month," he sees Kurt taking a step back but without really looking afraid. "I don't have the guts to do it. Go away and never come back." He throws the spike down to the ground and then turns his back on Kurt. He's not surprised when Kurt doesn't follow him.

* * *

><p>"You said that he wasn't a vampire!" Emma yells and Puck spends a moment to think that he has really fucked up if he made Emma Pillsbury loose her patience. "You let him walk away!"<p>

"How do you even know?"

"Finn told me."

"Some best friend," he murmurs under his breath and vows to himself to never trust the boy with another secret. "It doesn't matter, he has left town."

"No he hasn't." Emma takes a deep breath calming down her nerves and then she seats down behind her desk. "Rachel and Quinn saw you two together a few times," she tells him, "and they recognized him last night. They tried to take him down but he was too strong. You are going out tonight and you're going to kill him."

"I CAN'T!"

"That's too bad. That's your duty. He has killed, you offered him an out and he didn't take it. You are doing what you have to do and that's final."

* * *

><p>"I knew you'd come. I went out of my way to make sure your friends saw me." Kurt is sitting on the swing where they got together and Puck almost wants to shout at him for choosing this of all places. He doesn't look like he wants to run away but Puck stops himself from speaking, stops himself from walking closer.<p>

Closing his hand tightly around his crossbow, he takes a deep breath. "I told you to leave."

"I know. I'm so tired of running away, though, have been doing it for centuries now." He gets up to his feet and smiles at Puck, his face still looking mortal and Puck hates him a bit for that because it's making everything worst.

"I can't let you go this time."

"Weren't you listening? I don't want you to." He takes a step forward, the smile never leaving his face.

Puck raises his arm noticing how pale and lifeless Kurt's eyes look in that moment, he wonders why he didn't notice until that moment. "Kurt..."

"I love you," he says, and the worst thing is that he sounds sincere. "I mean it," he adds laughing, "There's no trick. I just wanted to tell you before going." He takes another step forward and Puck's arm wavers. "And thank you for loving me," he adds in a whisper.

Puck tells himself that that's not really Kurt, that it's just a body, just another monster to take down. But he keeps thinking about the time spent together and Kurt's words. His arm shakes again and he almost lowers his crossbow but before he can, he sees out of the corner of his eyes something shooting towards Kurt. His eyes widens and he can't look away from the arrow planted in Kurt's chest. He has the time to look into blue eyes one last time, to take in cherry lips curved into a serene smile, pale skin that almost shines against the moonlight and then Kurt disappears into ashes.

He's caught between being grateful it wasn't him who had to kill Kurt and the guilty at not having done it himself when that had been Kurt's last wish.


End file.
